Late Night BOOMS
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Parker and Val got teamed upnto work on a project together and desided tobdtay little late to finish it up. What can go wrong with thease two smart teens? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Liv & Maddie in anyway. This was a request by **PhotonBlade2000**

* * *

It was a warm night and two students where still at B.O.O.M.S finishing up a school project. They where glad to be teamed up together. The two teens was non other Parker and Val. The project was top secret even I don't know what it was, but here is what I know that took place that night.

Parker and Val was just adding the final details to their project and looking it over a few times making sure it was perfect and to see if they forgot anything. After looking it over they where pleased with the finished project. They soon gathered their things and head out of the class room. It was dark in the halls as they realized they must be the only ones still in the school. It was no big deal they where use to it. Once they went for the door it was locked. They tried again bur nothing. They walked to the other exit doors but those too where locked.

"Um Val do you have the key?" Parker asked checking his pockets and soon bag.

Val also checked her pockets and bag but nothing. "No did you find it?"

"I'm looking but I don't see it. Maybe I will call up Munch." Parker took his phone out but it was dead. "Dame it, it's dead."

Val took her phone out and it was also dead. The worst part was they did not think to bring their chargers with them. As they tried to find another door they where getting warm. Both where shaking their shirts to try to cool off but it was no use. It felt like it was getting hotter in the school. Parker took his shirt off hoping to be less hot as they looked for away out. Val had the same idea removing her shirt.

However they felt it did not help so they removed the shorts. Non of them noticed the other just in their boxers/ panties and bra. They soon head for one last door which was in the kitchen of the cafeteria. No luck. They soon turned to each other and noticed what they had on. Parker's eyes where glued to Val's C cup breasts and as for Val she cant help but look at Parkers fine abs.

It wasn't just the heat getting to these two young hormonal teens but the sexual lust and love for each other. Even thigh they are dating they only been on first base. They agreed to take things slow and not to rush into things, but that was soon getting tossed out the window. Val turn around lightly causing Parker's eyes to wander at Val's panty covered ass. He just stared at it as Val looked at Park's crotch wondering what he was packing in those boxers of his.

Parker was really trying hard not to make his six and a half dick come to life to its eight inch hardness. There was a near by chair and Val pulled it out and pushed Parker onto it. Once he was sitting down. She soon stared to give her boyfriend a lap dance. She grinded into him causing his dick to reach its full eight inches. Val just smiled and undid her bra freeing her C cup breasts and spanned the bra around her head before tossing it to the side. She pushed her breasts in Parker's face and held his head while thrusting her hips.

Parker's hands where on Val's ass as he sucked on her breasts. She just moaned as Parker pleaser her breasts while jacking off Parker with her pussy. She pulled back some as Parker started to kiss all over her body. Her head went back as she continues to moan. She felt like Parker was going to shoot his load if she kept thrusting her hips onto him and it was true he was close of shooting his load.

Val stood up but not before they kissed each other. The kiss did not break not even when Parker stood up picked her up and sat her down onto the metal prep table. He slowly laid her down as he started to kiss all over her body once more. Val just heled onto his head and slowly pushed it towards her panties. Once their he used his teeth to pull down Val's panties with just a little help from Val as she lifted her ass.

Parker licked his lips and licks her pussy once before turning towards the fridge freezer combo. He opens the freezer part and Val just watches him. He soon pulls out some ice cubes and smiles at Val. He brings them over hoping they don't melt he took the first one and rubbed it on her lips and moved it down to her neck. He kept moving it down her body and circled around each nipple.

It soon reached its home which was inside Val's pussy. Parker repeated this presses a few times until he just slid in the last three ice cubes into her pussy. The heat of her pussy just melted the ice in a short amount of time. Parker then started to eat Val out. She started to moan and pushed his head into her pussy. As she moaned she releases one hand from Parker's head to fondle her breasts.

It did not take long for Val to end up squirting all over Parker's face. He pulled his face away from Val's pussy and kisses her before going back and eating her out. Val just kept moaning like crazy. She ended up squirting a few more times. Soon it was Parker laying on the table as Val removed his boxers, but instead of her teeth she just yanked it off freeing his eight inch dick.

Val licked her lips and soon decided to do what Parker did to her but it was whipping cream instead. She spared it on his nipples , tracing his abs with it until she coved his dick with it. She soon started to lick the whip cream off of his body. Parker just moaned as he watched on. He really stated to moan when she slid her mouth onto his dick and started to suck away.

She sucked away like crazy. Parker just kept moaning away. At some point she stopped and started to suck his balls after it was covered in whip cream. As she sucked his balls she jacked him off. After a few more pumps Parker was on edge and was about to give her his own cream. Val licked her way back to his dick and once again was sucking away on it. She just kept at until she got Parker's cream.

Val swallowed every drop possible. Parker soon was of the table and back sitting in the chair. Val sat on his lap facing him. She got up just enough to slid his dick into her pussy and went for a ride. Val's breasts bounced as the two started to make out. Once the kissing broke Parker started to suck on Val's breasts once more leaving more marks behind. The young teenagers just moaned away and just kept fucking away.

As he kept trussing away Val started to squirt. This really made Parker thrust into Val if he hasn't already. He went fast as he could making Val squirt even more. He was soon on edge and could no longer hold back as he shot his load into her pussy. The two started to make out as shot afrer shot went into her pussy.

She soon got off of him and grabbed her bra and panties and put it into her bag as it was still hot in the school. Parker took his boxers and put it into his bag. They walked out of the kitchen and thought to check the class room. On the way to it the tempter somehow drooped and it was getting little cold. They looked and saw the nurses office on hopes they have blankets. For smart teens they had forgotten they had their cloths in their bags.

At the nurse station it got even colder and to top it off they only saw one. Being the gentlemen Parker was gave the blanket to Val. She soon sat on the cot and patted it so Parker sat beside her she wrapped some of the blanket around him. The two soon laid down and started to spoon on sharing their body heat to warm up. Parker's hands was moving up and down the front of Val's body. He loves touching her breasts and pussy.

He loved it little too much as he was boning up. Val took noticed and start rubbing his dick with her ass. When Parker's hand reached her pussy again Val stopped his hand from moving away.

"Play with my pussy"

Parker smiled and did just that as she moaned. He rubbed it back and forth a few times as his dick was dripping with pre cum. After rubbing her pussy for awhile as she moaned she pressed Parker's fingers into her warm and wet pussy while moaning. First one finger stated to play with her pussy for a bit but it soon ended her having four fingers in her.

Parker just finger fucked her faster and faster she ended up squiring in his hand and the bed but Val begged him not to stop. Parker did just that and kept playing with her pussy. She squirted a few more times all the while rubbing her ass on Parker's hard dick.

"You do know if we fuck again we be warmer." Parker said.

"Then what are you waiting for fuck me."

Parker used his hand that got squirted on and lubed up his dick. With all the excitement to fuck Val again he made a mistake. Instead of sliding his dick in Val's pussy it slid in her ass. Val jolted when feeling it go in but yet she liked it. Parker realizing his mistake was about to pull out but was stopped.

"No keep it in and just fuck me."

Parker smiled and thirsted away a few times in her ass before changing the way he was doing it. The two was soon in doggy style fucking away as Val's breasts moved along with the thrusts. The teens just moaned away as they are having young teenage sex. While fucking Val's ass his hands started to rub her pussy and soon slipped four fingered into it.

The thrusting of Parker's dick and his fingers cased Val to squirt yet again. Parker kept this up until he was on edge which was five squirts latter. He picked up his pace and went faster and faster and after a few more thrusts he shot his load into her ass. They both breathed with Parker removing his fingers from Val's pussy but left his dick in until it slid out on its own.

Both soon realized they did have cloths in their bag they could of put back on. They laughed at that and once dressed they head back to the room they had their project at and shook their heads as there it was their key cards on the table next to the project. The two soon walked to the exit with key in hand. They looked at each other and kissed.

"We can try to go for round three and maybe more my family is out for two days." Val said

Parker smiled pointed to the sky "Challenge accepted"

How do I know of this because I'm the Mongoose and saw it all on the schools security monitors with sound of cores and I also changed the temature of the school.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know you think.

.


End file.
